Unfaithful
by kidd3389
Summary: “I don’t want to do this anymore. I don’t want to be the reason why, Every time I walk out the door I see him die a little more in side. I don’t want to hurt him anymore. I don’t want to take away his life. I don’t want to be….a murderer.” sd romance
1. Chapter 1

"Story of my life.

Searching for the right,

But it keeps avoiding me.

Sorrow in my sole, because it

seems that wrong really

loves my company."

-Rhianna, unfaithful

Serenity Shields was a happily married woman. Yes, she loved her husband more then "anything", but not more then _anyone_. Now don't get me wrong serenity may not be entirely faithful to her husband, but it didn't mean she didn't love him. Her fidelity may have faltered, but she was not your average home wrecking cheater. For, she just happened to be in love with two men equally. Was that really such a bad thing? She didn't by any means enjoy hurting her beloved husband, she just couldn't help loving another.

It was early morning, about 6am. Two people lay in each others arm not wanting to let go. 'I love these mornings when I can wake up to my beautiful wife in my arms' thought Darien. They had been married for about 3 years now, but he was gone a lot because of his job. To him these kinds of morning were sacred.

"Serena, wake up" Darien said, reluctant to wake the sleeping angel.

"mmm, Darien I don't want to get up it's to early" she said looking at the clock.

"Fine, you go back to sleep and ill see you when I get home from the office" he said as he kissed her forehead and headed for the bathroom.

Serena closed her eyes and tried to drift back into sleep, but couldn't. She heard the shower turn on. She thought about Darien and how much she loved him, but she knew she was hurting him. 'It seems that I can't do anything right anymore. It would seem the wrong really loves my company. I don't want to hurt him. It would be to hard not to see_ him_ anymore. No I can't think about _him _right now, it will only make matters worse.' She thought.

Darien walked back into the room with just a towel on. "My, my, my, aren't we looking sexy this morning. Are you trying to seduce me?" she asked. He looked over to her with a grin. "I don't miss, are you easily seduced?" "Maybe, but I don't know at about 6:30am"

"Oh, come on Serena there is never a bad time for sex." He walked over to their bed and started to kiss her neck.

"Darien, stop! Hey aren't you going to be late for work mister?" she asked.

"Damn, your right! We will finish this later and that is a promise" he told her as he started to button up one of his sexy Armani dress shirts. He grabbed a tie and headed towards the door. Serena got up to go make coffee. "Babe I don't have time for any, don't bother." He called from the hall way. "Hey Dare, what time are you going to be home?"

"Not until late I have to finish up this case." "Ok babe ill see you later" she said as she gave him a kiss and he walked out of the door.

She was going to see _him _tonight. It had been a while since there last encounter. She went over to her cell and picked it up "Hey Seiya, are you busy tonight?"

**Flash back**

Seiya kou was one of the three members in very popular band called the Three Lights.

It was a chance meeting about a year back. They were both at the restraint Jupiter when he saw a beautiful blonde girl sitting alone at a booth. He walked over to her thinking he was going to make this girl's dreams come true. 'I mean hello she's going to have the pleasure of sitting with the hottest member of the Three Lights' he thought.

"Hey miss is this seat taken?"

"No, I guess not. Do I know you?" she asked.

"You mean you don't recognize me?"

"Am I supposed to?"

"Wow, this is a first I guess this means your not a crazy screaming fan. So, this could work out."

"Excuse me?" she was starting to think maybe she shouldn't have let him sit down.

"Oh it's just I'm Seiya Kou from the Three Lights. I' m not used to people not recognizing me."

"OMYGOD! I feel so stupid now" he cheeks started to blush. 'What is wrong with me I feel so lame now' she thought.

"It's no big deal. So what's a pretty girl like you doing all by your self." He asked

"Just about to have lunch, my husband is out of town on a business meeting" she explained.

"Oh your husband, eh?" 'DAMN IT! Why are all the good ones taken?' He thought

They talked for about an hour. Then he invited her to go to the studio with him. She listened to the band record some songs. Then he invited her back to him place. Since that night her life was never the same. It was full of secrets and lies. It wasn't anything she was proud of, but at least she loved him. She wasn't just after his fame and fortune.

**PRESENT TIME**

"For you Serena, I would clear out my entire schedule." He told her.

'He hasn't changed a bit' she thought.

"Good because I'm not busy tonight and I wanted to spend it with you. I knew you were back in town."

"Well I am. We don't get many chances to be together under these circumstances, Serena. Meet me in an hour because I need you now." He said seriously. They hung up with each other. She put the phone down and thought about what he had just said. 'Under these circumstances' she thought

'That comment bugs me. It makes me feel guilty.'

She drove the familiar route to Seiya's penthouse, but her thoughts were about Darien.

"Is what I'm doing wrong" she asked her self. She never had felt this way before when she was going to be with Seiya. It was weird for her to feel guilty. She always thought it wasn't that bad because she was in love with both of them. She pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. She walked up to his room.

He grabbed her and pulled her in kissing her madly. Hours later she lay in his bed thinking. "Where is your mind to night, sere" he asks her tenderly. "No where really, I'm just thinking about nothing, honestly." "Well alright. You're just not your usual self tonight." she ignored his last comment and closed her eyes and drifted into a light slumber.

Just then her phone rang. She scrambled out of bed and picked it up. "Hello?" she croaked.

"Where are you Serena?" Darien asked. 'OH shit it's Darien! He sounds pissed. OMG does he know.' Thoughts were running wild through her mind. "I'm just out with the girls at Jupiters" she lied. "Ok honey, when are you going to be home? I got off as early as I could to be with you" he explained. "I'll leave right now" she hung up the phone and started getting dressed.

Seiya looked at her and said "Your husband?"

"Yeah, I have to go, sorry"

"Whatever" he said angrily.

"What's your problem I said I was sorry." She cried.

"It's nothing just go."

"Fine I'm out of here." With that she walked out and slammed the door. She ran over to her car and broke down crying. 'I can't do this anymore. I feel awful. It's like he knows or something. My heart is beating uncontrollably. I am sick to my stomach, this isn't right.' She thought. She drove out of the complex hoping it to be the last time.

"He's more then a man

And this is more then love.

The reason that the sky is blue.

The clouds are rolling in

Because I'm gone again.

And to him I just can't be true"


	2. I don't want to do this anymore

"And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful

And it kills him inside. To know that I am

happy with some other guy. I can see him dieing."

-Rhianna, unfaithful

The next day Serena felt disgusted with her self. It wasn't something she was accustomed with either. Everything went alright with Darien when she got home. It was almost sickening to her. How he was so nice to her and asking how things were going with the girls. She remembered the sweet smile on his face, she remembered everything.

**Flash back**

Before entering the door she grabbed her compact and gave her self the once over to make sure she didn't look like she had been crying. She nervously opened the door. Her hands were shacking so much she couldn't even get the keys in the whole. Suddenly the door opened scaring the living hell out of her.

"Darien! You scared me" she gasped.

"Sorry Serena. I didn't mean to. I heard you at the door so I got it for you that's all"

"Oh no big deal" she said shakily. She walked into the apartment and set her purse down on the table, hands still trembling. She sat down and exhaled. Darien looked at her funny. He could tell something was wrong. 'She's acting so strange' he thought. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you have fun at Jupiters with the girls?" he asked as he took her hand.

She looked up at him and said, "Yeah, it was great it's good to have a girls night once in a while."

He smiled at her "glad you could take time away from your busy schedule to be with your husband."

She laughed lightly, "Ha ha, Darien you know I love you! I'd do anything for you."

"I know sere and I love you too." There eyes locked and he looked at her passionately. It was too much for her to handle. The feel of guilt washed over her again and she glanced down. Then she reluctantly looked back into his eyes and said, "Seriously Darien you know I love you, right?"

"Of course sweetie. You're acting so strange. Are you sure everything's alright?" his eyes full of concern.

"No I'm fine. I'm just being silly." She said with a weary smile.

"That's good because I intend on fulfilling my promise" with that he lifted her up and took her in their room.

PRESENT TIME

'I don't want to do this anymore.' She thought, 'I have to end this with Seiya! I'm married god damn it. I can't believe I ever thought this was right! I can't break his heart! It doesn't matter if I'm in love with Seiya; I married Darien so I have to be faithful.'

"RING RING"

She looked over at her cell phone and saw the flashing light of an incoming call. She reluctantly got up and answered it.

"Hello" she said.

"Sere we have got to talk! I'm so sorry for getting mad at you last night! I was way out of line. I understand that you are married and I should respect that. Can you please forgive me Sere?" Seiya begged.

"Seiya, it's not that! I just can't do this anymore! It's not right! I'm married. I shouldn't being having a relationship with another man, it's not right, it's not right." She broke down crying.

"C'mon sere, baby, we talked about this. It's not bad because we love each other. If we were just in it for sex then, yes, this would be wrong, but how can love be wrong?"

"Oh, come on Seiya listen to your self! Honestly how can you think what we are doing is right?"

"No, I'm not letting you end it like this. Meet me at Jupiters at 6:00 we have got to talk about this!"

"I don't know Seiya….."

"Just be there Sere. Please."

"Fine I'll be there" she hung up the phone and threw it on the couch. She sat down and put her face in her hands. 'What am I going to do?' she thought. She looked at her watch and realized it was 5:00 already. 'I better go get ready.' She went into her room and got out an outfit. It was a little black dress. It reached about mid thigh and had ruffles at the bottom. It was a sexy dress, one of her favorites. She wasn't quite sure why, but she wanted to wear it. She walked over to the mirror and did her make up and hair. Her hair was a little past shoulder length with some layers. It was a beautiful blonde and yes it was natural! Once she was done she grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

Little did she know that in her hurry she forgot one important thing and this one thing would change her life forever. See, she had forgotten her cell phone which doesn't seem like anything important, but it was. She hadn't looked at her phone since she had thrown it on the couch after her chat with Seiya. Seiya had texted her saying these exact words "Sere, baby you better show up at Jupiters we have to talk! I don't want to lose you!" Now that is not something that Serena would want lying on the couch especially since her husband could just go over to her phone and read that little message. But what could she do about? She didn't even know about it.

Serena walked into Jupiters and saw Seiya sitting at their normal table. She sat down and said nothing; she couldn't even look at him. Seiya was the first to say something.

"I'm glad you came! I was worried you wouldn't show up."

"Well here I am and I don't even know why I'm here to be honest."

"Don't talk like that. I love you damn it!" he cried.

"Seiya it doesn't matter anymore. I can't live with this lie, this dishonesty anymore!" she started to cry.

"Baby, I hate to see you like this but I can't let this go. I love you more than anyone in this entire world! I would give up anything for you. I know you belong to another and it kills me, but I am willing to live with that. I am willing to share you because I cannot,no, will not live with out you Serenity Shields." He exclaimed.

Serena was so shocked by his statement. She never thought he had loved her this much, it was almost unbelievable. All the fear and guilt she had washed away. She felt ecstatic, like a kid at a candy store.

"Seiya, I didn't know you felt this way, I love you too." She said smiling.

"I'm glad to hear that you were starting to scare me." They both laughed. The waitress came over and took there orders. They were back to their old selves giggling and talking about nothing, just glad to be with each other. Little did the lovely couple know that not to far away a certain man was reading certain message that was not for his eyes to see.

Darien had once again came home to an empty house. 'Where has Serena been running off to lately? It seems like she's never home.' He thought. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed his wife's number and waited for her to answer. Suddenly, he heard her phone ringing. He walked over to where the noise was coming from and found him self at the couch. 'Hmmm, I wonder why she left her phone here.' He thought as he picked up her phone. He looked at it and it said one missed call and one new text. 'I wonder who the text is from' he pushed a few buttons and the text popped open. He started to read, and then he wished he hadn't. 'What the hell. This better be some kind of misunderstanding.' He thought. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

"Seiya how long are you going to be in town for." Serena asked, fearing the answer.

"About a week or so. It doesn't give us much time to be together, I know." He sighed. Why did their relationship have to be so hard?

"That's it! One week? Wow, you're right that doesn't give us much time."

Just then Seiya's cell rang. He grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Seiya speaking. Oh yes. Sure. I'm sorry I forgot all about that. Yes. I'm on my way now. Bye." He hung up the phone and looked at the beautiful blonde in front of him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Sere but I have to go, but I promise I will make this up to you." He gave her a peck on the lips and got up from the table.

Serena sat there alone not really wanting to go home yet. She was really disappointed that he had to leave already especially when they only have a week together.

"Hey Serena! What are you doing here all by yourself?" asked Lita, the owner of Jupiter's.

"Oh I just got hungry that's all. Darien's working late again and I didn't feel like cooking. Sit down for a while Lita, we haven't talked in a while." Serena invited.

The girls chatted a while bout nothing in particular when a familiar man walked into the restaurant. His eyes glancing over all the people at the place as if looking for someone. He spotted a petite blonde sitting with a tall brunette. 'Oh she's just here with Lita, but the message didn't sound like it was from a girl.' He thought. He walked over to the girls and put his hand on the blondes shoulder scaring her half to death. She turned around to see who touched her.

"Darien! What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Looking for you." he replied.

"How did you know I was here."

"Lucky guess?"

"I'll say" she laughed.

"Hi Darien, how are you doing? Its been a while since I last saw you." Lita said.

"Oh I've been great how about yourself?"

"Can't complain. Just keeping your wife company since she was sitting here all alone."

"Thanks Lita I'll take it from here." He said. 'so she didn't come here to meet Lita. I wonder who this mystery person is? If it's a guy I'll kill him!' he thought.

"Alright I'll see you two later" Lita said as she walked away.

"You ready to go home" he asked.

"Sure" she grabbed his hand and they walked out of the restaurant.

The car ride was silent. Both of their minds were preoccupied with too many thoughts. 'That was close! He could have came in when I was sitting with Seiya! That would have been horrible. We'll have to be sneakier.' She thought.

'I wonder what is going on with Serena. This I really starting bother me. She's always gone and now this strange message I hope it doesn't mean what I think it does.' Thought Darien, as they pulled into their complex. As soon as they got home they both went to bed not really saying much to each other. Before they both fell asleep Serena said "I love you Darien." "I love you too Serena." He closed his eyes feeling a little more relieved, but still a little confused.

"I don't want to do this anymore.

I don't want to be the reason why

Every time I walk out the door

I see him die a little more in side.

I don't want to hurt him anymore.

I don't want to take away his life.

I don't want to be….a murderer."

-Rhianna, unfaithful


	3. A lie I didn’t have to tell

Authors notes: this story was inspired by the song "unfaithful" by Rihanna. I know it may seem that Serena must not love Darien if she's cheating on him. If you have heard the song it makes the story a little easier to understand, that's why I put quotes of it in my story. Basically right now Serena is confused on what she considers love, because to her she thinks she loves both of them equally, but she will learn she can't have her cake and eat it too.

"I feel it in the air,

if I'm doing my hair.

Preparing for another day.

A kiss up on my cheek.

He's here reluctantly

As if I'm going to be out late.

I say I won't be long,

Just hanging with the girls.

A lie I didn't have to tell

Because we both know

Where I'm about to

And we know it very well"

-Rihanna, unfaithful.

Serena was in the bathroom getting ready for another "date" with Seiya. She was doing her hair when Darien walked in. "you look nice. Going out some where?" he asked.

"Just hanging with the girls." She told him.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door. She could tell there was something wrong. 'it's almost as if he knows I'm lying.' She thought. He finished doing her hair and walked into the living room. She spotted Darien watching t.v. she came over to him and sat by him leaning her head on him shoulder.

"I won't be long. We're just going out for some drinks." She explained.

"It seems like you've been hanging out with the girls a lot lately. You guys usually only go to jupiters once a week."

"Well it was your sister's idea to go tonight, you know Raye, party, party, party."

"I see well have fun sweet heart." He said as she gave him a hug and kiss goodbye then grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

'So she's going out with Raye tonight' he thought. 'Maybe I should give her a call. something tells me Serena is lying to me. I can see it in her eyes.' He picked up the phone and dialed his sister's number.

"Hello. Raye are you going to Jupiter's with Serena tonight?" he asked.

"No why was I supposed to?"

"No I just couldn't remember who she was going with and I thought it might be you, but obviously not."

"Ok bro, I'll talk to you later. Bye" he hung up the phone and grabbed his keys. He walked out of the apartment pissed off. 'well I'll just hae to go down to Jupiter's and find out who she is with.' He sped out of the complex and headed towards the restaurant.

Serena and Seiya were already sitting at the bar having a drink. They were chatting about Seiya's upcoming concert. "Seiya I don't feel comfortable staying here. Someone could see us." She told him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides we will have more fun at my place anyways." He said with a wink. He paid for the drinks and they headed out. Just as they were walking to his car Darien pulled in.

Darien saw his wife get in the car with another man and that's when he knew she wasn't his anymore. He pulled out of the parking lot and zoomed back to their place. When he got to the apartment he broke down. It felt like his life had just shattered. His one true love was seeing another man! 'How could this be?' he thought. 'How could she do this to me? Doesn't she love me anymore? How long has this been going on?' all these questions were flying through his mind. He never felt this way before. He felt as if he was going to die. He didn't know what to do, so he just collapsed and cried for his heart was broken.

Meanwhile the two lovers were getting a little frisky back at Seiya's place. "Seiya do you love me" she asked.

"Of course I do sere. Do you even have to ask?"

"I guess not" she laughed. Things were going perfect right now. She couldn't be happier. All the doubts about their relationship were gone. She knew now it was the right thing. Little did she know her husband was having a break down at this very moment.

"What are you smiling about" he asked her.

"Just think about you."

"Oh really is that all?"

"Maybe…..maybe not."

"I can give you more to think about" he told her as he walked over to her and started kissing her. Soon things go heated up and they made sweet love on his couch. She sat there with her fingers running through his hair. She noticed he was asleep and thought it looked like a good idea, but before she closed her eyes she glanced at the clock and saw it was 11:26. 'I better get home before Darien starts to wonder what I'm doing.' She got up and gave the sleeping Seiya a kiss on the fore head and tip toed to the door.

She finally arrived home at about 11:42 and quietly walked into her apartment. She couldn't stop smiling; her heart was soaring. Suddenly, she heard a noise. She walked closer to where the noise was coming from and realized it was Darien. He was crying!

Her happiness faded away and that familiar quilt rushed over her like a rain storm.

"Serena why would you do this to me! I love you damn it! I love you so damn much!' he said to no one in particular. He didn't even know she was home yet.

Serena felt sick. She ran to the bathroom and started to throw up. She felt horrible. 'what the hell is wrong with me?' she thought as she started to cry. 'I don't get it! How could I ever think what I am doing is right? Look at how much pain I have caused Darien! I hate myself! I deserve to die!' she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Serena? Is that you" Darien asked.

Serena flung the door open and threw her self at Darien. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started crying into his chest. Automatically he put his arms comfortingly around her waist even though he knew he shouldn't be comforting her, not after what she did.

Serena was the first to speak "I'm sorry Darien! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Please. I don't want to lose you. I don't know what's wrong with me." She cried hysterically.

"I don't know Serena. I'm pretty much lost at what's going on. All I know is that you lied to me and you went out with another man tonight." He said as a few tears fell down his cheek as well.

"I met Seiya a year ago. And I don't know why I ever thought it was ok, but I started having a relationship with him. I thought that If I loved you both then it wasn't that bad, but now I see how horrible I've been and all the pain I caused you. And I'm sorry so sorry Darien." She started balling again.

"A YEAR! You've been seeing him for a year, and you expect me to just forgive and forget? And did you just say you loved him? How am I supposed to deal with this Serena?" he screamed.

"Did you sleep with him? No, of course you have. I don't know why I even bothered to ask. I can't believe you!" he was so pissed.

"Darien please listen to me! I'm sorry! I love you so much you have to believe me! I will never see Seiya again. It was stupid, I don't know what I was thinking. Please, Darien don't leave me. I can't live with out you."

"No, you can't? What about lover boy?" he asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"I don't want Seiya! I want you Darien! That's why I married you. I'm just a stupid slut and I hate myself! I feel like dieing! I should just go take a gun and shoot myself. I can't believe I did this to you. I don't disserve you." She was losing her mind by this point.

"Don't say things like that sere, you're scaring me. I'm just so pissed right now. Don't worry we can get through this. Now don't think I'm just going to forget this, but I think it would be better if we finish this chat in the morning." He told her.

He walked over to the couch and lay down.

"What are you doing" she asked.

"I don't really think I can sleep with you tonight."

With that being said she walked into their bedroom and tired to go to sleep, but she had this gnawing guilt eating away at her.

"cuz I know that he knows

I'm unfaithful. And it kills him in side

To know that I am happy with some

Other guy. I can see him dieing.

I don't want to do this anymore.

I don't want to be the reason why

Every time I walk out the door

I see him die a little more inside.

I don't want to hurt him anymore.

I don't want to take away his life.

I don't want to be…. A murderer."

-Rihanna, unfaithful


End file.
